Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) may be provided with an internal combustion engine and an electric machine in communication with a high voltage battery. Depending on vehicle operating conditions, the electric machine may selectively alternate between serving as a source to or load upon the powertrain. The timing of this alternate operation may be used to affect fuel economy.